A New Life
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: Humphrey gets too marry the love of his life. suddenly, everything comes crashing down. Lilly seems to be taking it pretty hard also. What will happen as these two start to get closer?
1. chapter 1

(flashback)

Humphrey's p.o.v.

 _Today is the most exciting day ever! I finally get too marry the love of my life, kate. I can't believe I finally have the chance too show her a good time_

 _(pun intended). My heart skips a beat everytime I see her._

at the wedding)

 _We_ _began_ _the_ _mating_ _ritual_. _Ya_ _know, t_ _he_ _nose_ _touching,_ _ear_ _biting,_ _etc_. _etc._

I guess its something to show that you will always be loyal. I know I don't have too worry about kate being loyal.

 _"I love you babe" I told kate as I stared deep into those chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes are like galaxies upon galaxies._

(a few months later)

 _on the way home, kate and I decided to get some water. More like I gave into her domands because I was the omega and she was the alpha. I have been taught to not stand against an alpha as that will result in death.That was only part of the reason, the other reason us that I am madly in love with her. Plus, she's bigger and stronger._

 _out of nowhere I hear a loud boom that stung my ears like the needle on a bee's hide._

 _There was nothing but silence as I silently watched the love of my life slowly fall to the ground as her life was draining quick._

 _I took off sprinting towards the alpha den with kate on my back._

 _I heard another boom. I was lucky enough to get away before anymore harm was caused, whether it be me or kate._

 _I finally reached the alpha den within minutes. Lily's eyes widened in horror as she understood what was happening. She knew that her sister had been hurt._

 _"SOMEONE GET ME HELP!" I cried as loud as I could as I tried too get someone's attention._

 _"Quickly, someone get the nurse!" Eve barked. She knew I wouldn''t hurt her daughter. I hope._

 _A few hours later, the nurse arrived after inspecting kate._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm afraid she's gone." I lifted my head in silence as I let out a mournful song. Lily quietly joined in. She took this harder because she lost a part of her self along with her ex-mate Garth who betrayed the whole western pack_

 _(yes there are different packs)._

 _Our howling actually intertwined pretty well. I guess that's probably because we both lost part of our lives. No actually, I lost my whole life. Kate was my life._

 _(End of flash back)_

 _that was was a few months ago. I've tried othet girls. It just wasn't and will never be the same. I'm only trying to move on because I know kate would want me too. I still have all those memories of her and me playing in the mud and staying out late at night as pups. Hell, I remember all those little moments from we were still married. It pains me every morning too wake up without her licking my face._


	2. A New Life for Lilly

(flashback)

Lilly's p.o.v

 _My eyes started to water as I saw Humphrey bring in my sister's lifeless body._ _I guess that goes too prove that we could all go at any point. Even when you least expect it._ _"I know she's gone Humphrey." I said staring down at the ground, trying not too make eye contact._ _"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He screamed._ _I began to notice that his eyes were filled with tears. I'vs never known Humphrey to cry. never. Humphrey's always the one to be the life of the party._ _"Look, I loved her too! You weren't the only one too lose someone important. I mean, she was my sister for fucks sake!" I responded as tears began to trickle down my face._ _Just then, the nurse came in._ _"I'm sorry. I'm afraid she's gone." Humphrey's face explained what we both felt. Pain. The worst feeling ever. Especially when you lose someone important._ _Both of us were taking this hard._ _I wanted cry. I couldn't. I had to stay stronge. I had too stay strong. I know Kate wouldn't me too grieve._ _"I just can't believe she's gone." Humphrey said his began too water._


	3. Pray for Kellylad13

**hey guys, please pass this on. A fellow writer and friend Kellylad13.** **"Hi everyone. Paul sent me you're new kik the other morning because you wanted to talk to me. Well I didn't want to because I didn't want to. But I feel like I have to tell you what happened to him. His neighbour called me said she heard screaming at his house before he got in the car and drove away. She reported his car and I went out with my mum looking for him. At around 1am we seen an ambulance an two police cars on the bridge. Paul jumped... But one of the officers caught him by his feet. It's honestly a miracle. But as the were pulling him up he smacked his head on one if the metal support bars. When I walked up to him... He didn't even know who I was. He is in the hospital now. I stayrd until about six, Paul was vomiting and he kept saying "they hate me" over and over. And I'm going to be going to see him again soon. Just thought I should let you know"** **please keep him in prayers.**


	4. Moving On

Humphrey's p.o.v.

"It's been a few days since the tragedy. A few days since the one I loved passed. A few days since I lost Kate. I think of her everyday even though I know I shouldn't. The more I think about it, the more I hurt, the more I hurt, the less will I have to live. My only purpose to live is so I can protect Lilly. Lord knows she's been going through hell of a lot more than I am. I mean, she basically lost her whole world. I try to think of all the good times more than I do the bad times. I remember back when we first met. So happy... so adorable.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Humphrey was a little pup no older than. year or two when he lost both his parents to a rival pack that no one told him about.**

"hey son, I'm going hunting with the others today. Make sure to take care of you're mother, especially since she's going to be having you're baby sister/brother. I'll make sure to bring you home the biggest deer I can!" Humphrey's father yelled as he ran towards the center of the western pack's territory.

"ok daddy!" humphrey yelled back as began to lay against his mother for warmth.

a few hours later, both humphrey and his mother begin to hear howling.

"oh no..." his mother said as tears began too make their way down her face.

"what's wrong mommy?" Humphrey asked as he began to worry.

"I don't know baby but we must hurry. Follow me." His mother ordered.

"ok." The gray omega agreed eventhough he was still scared and confused.

They made their way through the forest, following the sounds of sorrowful howling, until they reached a clearing where they saw a group of wolves surrounding a fellow member.

Both wolves didn't even have to push or pull through the group. Instead, everyone just made a path for Humphrey and his mother. HumphreyHumphrey knew something was up and it wasn't good.

They both began to cry as they realized who was on the ground.

"I told you I planned on bringing home a big deer and I wasn't planning on breaking that promise." Humphrey's father joked as he began to cough up blood. "I would always try my best to give you both what you deserve." That was the only thing he could say before his breathe stopped and his body became limp.

All wolves began to howl as if it were automatic. They only did this once every blue moon but, Humphrey didn't understand what it meant till now.

 **A few months later, Humphrey's mother died during the birthing process. So did the baby itself.**

"Hello sleepyhead". A stranger said waking Humphrey up from his long nap. He didn't sleep good at night due to nightmares of a stampede coming towards him. The same thing that killed his father.

"who areare you?" Humphrey asked as he began to recognize her beautiful hazelnut fur. He soon realized it was the pack leader's daughter.

"I'm Kate, the the leader's daughter! Don't ever speak to me like that ever again. I can have you neutured ya know?" Shevsaud firmly.

"I'm so sorry Kate! I didn't realize who you were! What does neutured mean?" Humphrey said suddenly afraid of the strange female.

"Dude I'm joking. I have no idea what neutured means but I've heard my father scream it at some if the hunters in our pack.

"oh." Humphrey said as he let out a sigh of relief. "My name's Humphrey. I don't really have a last name.

"Nice to meet you Humphrey. Don't worry, most of the wolves in our pack don't have a last name.

"Well how do you know that Kate, if I may call you by you're real name?"

Kate chuckled at the omega's funny behavior. "You may call me Kate. Oh and you learn a few things after 2 years of being a daughter of the leader." Kate chuckles even more.

"Oh ok. I didn't want to make you angry or anything." Humphrey says earning a bit more courage to talk to her.

"You're fine. father says I should try and make friends and I saw that you were lonely and I felt bad so I decided to come talk to you." Kate said putting her paw on his Humphrey's shoulder.

"Thanks kate but, everyone I ever loved is gone." He said as he put his head on his paws.

"Not everyone." Kate said as she pulled Humphrey out of his den. "I love you as a friend." She said continuing to drag him.

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asked as he was being dragged around.

"I want you to meet the family. I just know you'll love them!" Kate said as he put Humphrey down. "Now follow me."

"Ok." Humphrey agreed.

 **A few minutes later, they arrive at the leader's den** **.** "Who'as this kate?" A female wolf who seemed to be the mother asked.

"Mom, this is humphrey my new friend."

"Well isn't that sweet? You can call me Eve. It's good to meet you Humphrey.

"Nice to meet you too Eve." Humphrey said nervously.

"Mom, where's dad at?" Kate asked.

"Here I am honey." An elderly gray wolf said entering the den. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is my new friend Humphrey. He's very shy." Kate said sitting beside Humphey.

Poor Humphrey began to feel uncomfortable as he hasn't been this close to a female, or anyone for that matter, since he lost both of his parents and his younger sibling who was never born.

"Well hello Humphrey, I'm Winston, Kate and Lilly's father."

"Hi Winston. I thought kate was you're only daughter?." Humphrey asked confused.

"Anyone say my name?" asked a silver female wolf who came tumbling in.

Lilly, this is Humphrey my new friend. I'm sure all three of us will be very great friends. Kate said helping her sister to her paws.

"I sure hope so. I figured that we would have lots of friends considering our father is the leader of the pack." Lilly said blowing the hair out of her face.

"Hey guys, I have a fun idea." kate whispered so only the three of them could hear as both parents began to conversate about cleaning up the territory ansmd other boring things that grown ups talk about.

"what's the method to you're madness now kate?" Lilly asked while rolling her eyes.

"what does that mean? know what, I don't care anymore. I was thinking that we could go log sledding." Kate said with a grin.

"what's log sledding?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess you'll have to see for your self." Kate said devilishly.

Humphrey didn't understand what she meant but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

 **A few minutes later, the trio arrived at a hill with a long piece of bark to ride in.**

"Here we are, the biggest hill in our part of the territory." kate said staring down at the steep hill.

"Kate, wouldn't it make more since too pick a smaller hill?" Lilly asked concerned for Humphey's health.

"Now why would I do that? That's no fun." Kate asked looking at Lilly.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because Humphrey's never done this?" Lilly responded.

"Don't worry Lilly, I know this hill like that bottom of my paw. I'll put him in front and I will be behind him, telling him which way to turn. When Have I ever steered you wrong when yoh first started?"

"True..." Lilly realized.

They all got on the long piece of bark bark.

"alright... 3...2.1!" Lilly pushed with her paws so they could give them a good start.

"RIGHT...LEFT...RIGHT...LEFT...LEFT 5 INCHES THEN ANOTHER RIGHT!" Kate yelled as the wind stung her face while Humphrey steered every direction he was told.

"JUMP!" Kate yelled as she lifted her feet of the bark. The other two soon did the same.

They soon made it to the end.

Humphrey tried his best to get up but, he wasn't able to as his back was aching with pain.

Tears filled his eyes as his back was getting worse by the second.

"Humphrey what's wong?" Both girls asked concerned.

"it's my back... I can' move because of my back." Humphrey responded.

 **The girls dragged him to the nurse's den** **a few minutes later.** "This is all my fault! I should have went first!" Kate cried.

"No it's not Kate! No one could have predicted this! Not even a great alpha such as your self!" Lilly said trying her best to convince her sister.

"No! I'm a terrible alpha!" Kate responded.

"I think you're a wonderful alpha." Said a male voice.

"Oh thank goodness Humphrey! I thought you would die!" Kate said happily.

"The nurse said I should stay away from hills. possibly you to haha." Humphrey joked.

Kate ran up to Humphrey and gave him a hug.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lilly said following her sister.

Humphrey wheezed in pain.

"oh Im sorry Humphrey!" Kate said as both sisters let go.

"It's ok. I just want to go home." Humphrey responded.

"Mom and dad have agreed to let you live with us." Kate said as her and her sister drug him to the alpha's den.

"Cool. I've always wanted a full family." Humphrey responded.

 **Humphrey didn't know what it was but, he was starting to be happy for once in his life once he first met kate and her sister.**


End file.
